Hai
by HaNeul Kim
Summary: Old: Shinomiya likes to be the only person who has Yukihira's full attention and gets jealous that the redhead and Abel are pretty friendly with each other. Also, Shinomiya hates it when Yukihira cheerfully calls out 'hai haiiii' whenever he's being reprimanded. [New: Drabbles surrounding different scenarios where Yukihira says 'hai' to Shinomiya when/wherever.]
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was cross posted on AO3. I should probably move some of my fics from here to AO3... I like the layout there better. Basically the whole premise behind this is that whenever Shinomiya gets onto Yukihira for small things, Yukihira just does the 'I'm agreeing with what you're saying but not actually paying attention' kinda thing (YOU KNOW THE ONE I'M TALKING ABOUT. IDK HOW TO DESCRIBE IT BUT IT'S LIKE A LAZY 'HAI' THAT'S DRAWN OUT AND STUFF.)

* * *

Shinomiya huffed and looked off to the side as Yukihira laughed while chopping a stalk of celery and talking with the rest of the staff. The redhead was getting along well with his kitchen staff and the pink haired man couldn't help but feel both elated and jealous all at once.

Huffing once more, Shinomiya couldn't help but to admire how Yukihira was laughing with Abel. He remembered back when Yukihira was just a brat at Totsuki and how Abel had yet to warm up to him. Now they got along quite well... almost _too_ well.

Feeling eyes on the back of his neck, Yukihira turned and caught his shishou's eye and grinned. After graduating in the first seat he had thought about going back to the diner and just setting up shop there; taking over for his pops, but he knew he still had a lot to learn and so he'd called up his senpai and asked if he could cook under him for a year or two to learn all that he could at "Shino's".

"Shinomiya-shishou, come try this! Abel-chef and I were tinkering around with some ingredients earlier to see if we could get a perfect blend of sweet, sour, and spice for this glaze."

"Tch, brat, if you have time to be bothering Abel you have time to be doing more prep."

"Hai, haiiiiii." Came the sing song tune of Yukihira mockingly agreeing. They both knew that he'd done the prep work an hour beforehand so that he could 'bother' the others.

* * *

After dinner as they were closing up, Shinomiya dismissed everyone but Yukihira. The rest of the staff waved good-bye and Abel raised a brow at the bespectacled chef before walking off.

"Eh, what did you need, Shinomiya-shishou? Gonna give me a few pointers maybe?"

"Tch..."

Shinomiya looked away from Yukihira for a minute and the red head chuckled under his breath before leaning forward so that there was barely any space between the two.

"Ehhh, what's wrong senpai?" Yukihira asks teasingly, golden eyes glinting in the dim lighting of the dining area. The two had been dancing around each other for a year now and the red head felt like he was ready to pursue... whatever this was. "You know... your brow kinda does this thing in the middle when you get jealous and you gain a twitch in the corner of your mouth. It's cute."

"Whatever I do, I do well and with grace. Nothing I do can be called cute, brat; also, I'm not jealous of anything or anyone!"

"Hai, haiiiiii."

"Stop that, you know I hate it when you condescendingly agree-!"

Gold met gold before the shorter of the two closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his lips against Shinomiya's. The kiss was sweet and innocent and Shinomiya stood tense before scowling when he felt Yukihira's teeth scrape his bottom lip.

"You always ruin soft moments with your boldness, Yukihira."

"Ah, but that's why you like me. We're kinda the same in that aspect, hm? You love to ruin soft moments by scowling all the time~"

"Shut up."

"Haiiiiii."

* * *

AN: I can't draw things out? How do authors write long things? Help?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: TBH I wasn't going to make this a series of drabbles but I thought it might be interesting to just have some one shots for Shinomiya and Yukihira based around Yukihira replying with a "Hai" or "Hai, haiiii" somewhere in the story. So... I guess congratulations for people who wanted more? They aren't connected drabbles tho so... I try not leave things open ended because I hate doing sequels- mostly because I'm just really bad with continuity of any sort and this is probably why I haven't updated my longer works so. My bad.

Cross posted on AO3

* * *

A pair of mischievous, golden eyes were reflected back by a pair of glasses that gleamed brightly under the kitchen lights. The eyes that were hidden behind the glass shone brightly with irritation; though, no one needed to see the second pair of eyes to know how the owner of them was feeling at the moment. It seemed as if this was going to become the routine for Mondays.

The restaurant staff rolled their eyes at the sight of their boss and sous chef who had once again brought a personal argument into the kitchen. Ever since Shinomiya Kojirou had hired Yukihira Souma for Shino's Tokyo branch after the younger male had graduated from Totsuki, there had yet to be a day of true peace in the kitchen and it was driving head chef Blondin Abel mad.

"If you two can't settle your differences in a civil manner while in the kitchen, then take it outside!"

The first pair of playful, golden eyes turned to face Abel and the owner gave a smile reminiscent of a feline; slow and content in a way that made others wary.

"Aha~ Sorry Abel-chef! I just don't understand why Shinomiya-shishou is so pigheaded. Saaaa~ I probably shouldn't have expected any differently though since shishou has always been a bit of an old man."

Abel and Gao sighed while the dark haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose. The sound of something snapping (a ladle perhaps?) could be heard in the background when Lucie clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"Listen hear, Brat-!"

The pink haired man was cut off when the tiny blue haired Boucher tossed both men out of the kitchen before dusting her hands while frowning at both chefs.

"Have your lover's quarrel _outside_ of the kitchen!"

Yukihira stared blankly at the door that was swung closed on both of them. After a few seconds had passed, the red head turned to look at the older man next to him and grinned once more.

"So... you going to give me my prize for making a souffle that was better than yours or am I going to have to tell everyone that you're the type of person to go back on their word?"

The two men looked at each other intensely before the pink haired man scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll deny that this ever happened."

"Hai."

"And we're never doing this again."

"Haiiii."

"I hate you."

"Hai, haiiii~"

Shinomiya went to open his mouth to continue his rant and verbal onslaught towards his kouhai as he became progressively more irate over the fact that the younger man wasn't taking his words seriously but was cut off as Yukihira pressed a finger against his lips. The taller of the two gained a tic in the corner of his left eye and prepared to pull away in order to let the red haired man have another verbal lashing but was once again cut off as slightly rough lips pressed against his own.

Pulling back, gold clashed with gold and Shinomiya scowled as a light dusting of pink began to form on the top of his cheeks. He went to say something but was cut off for a third time by the feeling of lips being placed over his own once again.

When the two had to part ways in order to catch their breath, Yukihira pressed his forehead against Shinomiya's while grinning. The younger knew how much the older hated PDA and so he'd made it his mission to try to ease the pink haired male into growing accustomed to it.

' _It's not that I..._ hate _PDA... I just... I never had to worry about it before._ '

"Senpai... you're cute when you're flustered."

Those words caused Kojirou's heart to stutter before double timing. He felt his cheeks become even warmer while he turned his head off to the side so that he could, hopefully, hide how he was actually feeling; though, Yukihira knew his boyfriend better than that and gently coaxed the taller man to look back at him.

"You're an idiot."

"Hai."

"... I hate this."

"Hai."

"I... love you."

At that moment, Kojirou felt himself falling harder for Yukihira as the younger man smiled softly. The smile that graced his face wasn't one of Souma's typical, cocky grins that everyone saw but was smaller. The red head's mouth tilted up a bit more on the left side and his eyes softened so that the gold looked as if it were a molten color and Kojirou swore that he could feel the heat coming from the younger's look.

Before the two could come together once again for another kiss, Shinomiya initiating this time, Abel came out of the kitchen and grabbed Yukihira by the back of his shirt. The red head stared blankly into space as his boyfriend got further and further away from him.

"That's enough of that, you Tom cat. We're going to be busy today and you still need to prep everything."

Pouting, Yukihira agreed but took one more look at Shinomiya and grinned before the door to the kitchen closed. The picture that the pink haired man made while standing under the light of the dining area blushing, hand pressed against his lips caused the red head to feel a swell of affection take over his being. Before he could really take the time to enjoy the picture that his boyfriend made though, Abel yelled at him.

"Yukihira! Pay attention!"

"Haiiiiii!"

* * *

AN: Any mistakes are mine. Fight me. LOL. Also, don't expect regular updates because I probably won't. It write when inspiration strikes. I AM BUT A HUMBLE SERVANT. WHY AM I STILL UP.  
Accepting prompts for this but no guarantees on them being chosen. I'm obnoxiously picky tbch.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Trying something new where Shinomiya and Yukihira are in the same year. I keep forgetting how much of an age gap there actually is between the two… I'm also trying to lengthen my works so let's see how this goes.

Cross posted on AO3.  
Rated: M

* * *

Panting could be heard in the dark space that was occupied by two bodies. A shorter male was pinning a taller figure against a shelf as their mouths fought for dominance. The shorter teen pulled back while the taller one trailed open mouth kisses down the column of the other boy's neck. Moans escaped the shorter and soon their positions were switched.

Glasses askew, the owner took them off and placed them high above their panting bodies so that the frames were relatively safe and out of harm's way. Nipping at the skin offered to him, a tongue ran over the abused area and a breathy sigh was released from the red head's lungs.

Holding back a whine, the shorter of the two moved them so that he was pinning the taller male once more. His knee was placed precariously between the other's legs. One small move and Yukihira could have his senpai begging for more. The power was enough to make him a little lightheaded.

"Senpai..."

"Brat."

A breathy chuckle escaped his mouth at hearing how Shinomiya was trying to act as if what they were doing right now wasn't fazing him one be. Gently, he bit down on the other's bottom lip. Pulling the flesh between his mouth, he sucked. The red head knew there was no way that the bespectacled man would be able to make it back to his dorm without being questioned. It was mid-day and they _were_ supposed to be in class but instead they found themselves in an empty classroom's supply closet.

"Ah!"

Souma wasn't sure who the noise came from, but it only served to spur him on. Pulling away, the red head looks at the picture that his senpai makes. Glasses put away, hair ruffled, shirt crumpled. Licking his lips, the younger man plays with the hem of his senpai's shirt, fingers lightly brushing bare skin.

"Souma... I swear..!"

He's cut off as Yukihira goes in for the proverbial kill. His mouth attaches itself to Shinomiya's neck as tanned hands find their way up, up, up. A calloused thumb brushes a nipple lightly which results in shivering that comes from the pink haired man beneath his hands.

Yukihira moves his mouth so that it's connected to his upperclassman's. They fight for dominance until the older man comes out on top but only because the younger was too desperate to keep putting up a fight. By now, Yukihira is pressed against the wall closest to the closet's door. Moaning, the light switch digs into his back and Shinomiya's hands skillfully make their way past his belt buckle.

He whines in the back of his throat. That's all that the younger man can do as the pink haired chef wraps a hand around his length.

He's dripping pre-cum already. He's been so desperate for the older boy the entire week.

Souma presses his forehead against Kojirou's shoulder. His left hand comes up and places itself on the other's arm, not sure if he wants to push it away or move it closer.

"Do you want to cum, Souma?"

Teeth graze the shell of his ear.

"Haaaai."

His answer comes out far breathier than he had wanted it to. It earns him a chuckle and then teeth are biting down gently on his ear as a bigger, more calloused, hand squeezes around him. Fuck. He's so close he could sob.

Gold meets amber. Both pairs of eyes are wild and dazed. Squeeze. Fuck. Hips bucks forward and a deep chuckle reverberates through his being.

"Tell me, Kouhai... do you enjoy this?"

Souma narrows his eyes and bites back a growl. Kojirou knows what he likes, knows what he enjoys. _Obviously,_ he's enjoying _this_ but before he can say anything snappy that might piss the older boy off, the pink haired chef drops to his knees and undoes his fly. The younger of the two bites back a curse as he then bites into his hand to keep from moaning and to distract himself from cumming too soon. The sight of the first seat on his knees in front of him is almost too much to handle.

Being so close to his prize, Shinomiya lets his tongue roll out slowly and he licks Yukihira's weeping head. The third year smirks and pulls back after hearing Yukihira choke. Humming, Shinomiya allows for the taste of his kouhai to linger on his tongue before fully swallowing.

" _S-Senpai_... please..!"

The first seat shivers. The younger man knows that it's his guilty pleasure- hearing his kouhai call him senpai. The brat hardly uses anyone's title properly so when he does, the pink haired teen revels in it. Hinako said that it was giving him a complex.

"Tell me what you need, Yukihira-kun…"

His eyes are half lidded as he teasingly runs the tip of his tongue along the bottom of the redhead's cock. Smirking as Souma squirms where he's standing and trying his best not to come undone too soon. Humming once more, Shinomiya opens his mouth and encloses the bare minimum of Yukihira's cockhead in his mouth.

"Fuu-! Senpai! Please I need-!" His plea is choked off as Shinomiya continues to playfully hum as if he doesn't know what he's doing to the younger man. The first seat's amber eyes glint in what little light is coming through the frosted glass of the storage door as he takes a minute to just enjoy the view afforded to him.

Pulling back, the older teen holds back a smirk while licking his lips and Yukihira isn't sure which he wants to do more. Punch the smug bastard or get himself off and _then_ punch the asshole. Huffing, he turns and faces away from Shinomiya and begins to take matters into his own hands.

Amber eyes widen in surprise and then narrow in displeasure. Standing, the older boy grabs Yukihira's wrist and pulls the hand away. He ignores the curses being thrown his way and instead uses the time to press his body against Yukihira's. Kojirou rolls his hips forward which pushes a small moan out of the other's mouth.

"Now… do you want to cum, kouhai?"

"Yes, you asshole! I want to—"

For what seems like the millionth time, Souma is cut off. He moans as Kojirou reaches around and grabs his length in an almost painful manner. He's pushed too far. He knows it, but _god_ does he love to push the older teen's buttons. Though, the younger man is rethinking his decision as a hand that's rougher than his own slowly drags back his foreskin. Cold air caresses him like how he wished that his lover would, and he bites back a moan.

"Now, Souma-kun, are you going to behave? Or do I have to keep you occupied until you can't stand it anymore," Shinomiya presses his lips against the shell of his lover's ear, caressing the sensitive flesh with his tongue as his thumb slowly rubs over the other's slit.

His hips buck forward at the dual sensations that assault his nerves. He's so close. So, so, so close. He whines and presses his ass back, feeling the other's cock through his pants. He's slowly starting to shut down, desperate for release.

"Be a good boy for me, okay?"

"Haiii!"

"Mmm… you're quite the handful you know…"

One pump, two pumps, no more.

"H-Hai..!"

A smirk hidden as the first seat presses his lips against his kouhai's temple. Souma blankly stares at the door, his mind going into overdrive as pleasure seems to come from multiple angles as Shinomiya reaches down to fondle his balls, his right hand still occupied with the red head's cock. Lips brush against the back of his neck. Teeth nip against the skin and then a tongue soothes the area over.

"Now, are you going to pay attention in class from now on, Souma-kun?"

He squeezes his right hand gently and feels when his lover's cock twitches. He licks his lips in anticipation as Souma chokes back a sob.

"Hai! I'll do anything just..! _Please, Kojirou! I can't take it any-!"_

Blinding white light hits him out of nowhere like a freight. It's too much and yet not enough! His back arches and he hears Kojirou curse behind him as he cums almost violently. He's not sure whether he wants to moan or cry out; his voice comes out strangled as he slumps back while the older teen who pumps his hands twice more to make sure that Souma is fully satisfied and truly spent.

"Haaaa," Souma sighs out while looking up at his boyfriend and grinning, "you sure know how to drive a hard bargain, senpai… but I guess I'll show up to French cuisine lectures on time from now on."

"Tch. You're a brat."

* * *

AN: And that's it. I just don't know how people write such long stories. Like… I don't get it. If you find any mistakes I probably won't care because I'm getting tired at staring at this document. Leave a review if you want pls.


End file.
